


Set of Three

by rapama



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, but then it turns into a relationship, poor awkward mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapama/pseuds/rapama
Summary: Mark trying to navigate himself through not just one relationship but two. At the same time. While they were also already dating each other.





	Set of Three

Mark tapped the bar counter nervously glancing around at all the drunken and loud people around him. This party was draining, too long and too loud and just too much. Most of the wrap parties he had been invited to had been like this, it was a wonder Mark showed up at all. He just stunt doubled for a few scenes, he barely knew anyone here and that fact was glaringly obvious with Mark spending this whole party at the bar by himself. 

It was getting late and Mark wanted nothing more than to change into some sweats and play video games all night. Before he could leave his seat though he feels the heat of someone’s gaze on him. It wouldn’t be the first time tonight, he had gotten a few people checking him out but no one had come up to talk to Mark. Probably off put when they saw he was nervously sitting by himself. However, now it had been a solid minute and he still feels the gaze as strong as ever. 

With confidence that seemed to come more from the alcohol he has been drinking than anything else, Mark looks up to catch the gaze of a stranger sitting a stool away from him. The man only takes a second to look startled at Mark looking directly at him before smiling. 

If they weren't currently looking into each other's eyes Mark wouldn't believe this man was even taking the time to spare him a glance. Broad,shouldered and strikingly handsome the man should have been flirting with some of the actresses or actors around them, not wasting time with Mark. 

“Hey.” he says and of course his voice is deep, and smooth. Mark blinks a bit at being addressed so bluntly before shaking his head and sitting straighter in his seat. 

“Hi.” he pipes back, cursing how high pitched it came out. 

“I'm Jaebum.” the man introduced, smiling confidently. “And what's your name?”

“Mark.”

“Hi Mark, are you an actor in the movie?” he asked. Mark blushed looking down at the indirect compliment before shaking his head. He wasn't sure whether Jaebum did that on purpose but it was still rather smooth. 

“I just did some stunt work…” he glanced back at him getting a better look at his face. He didn't recognize him from set. “What about you?”

“One of my friends did makeup and he got us in.” Jaebum shrugged, “I wasn’t too interested at first but suddenly I’m glad I came.”

“Oh really?” Mark managed to quip back, “I've been here all night, where were you then?”

“I guess trying to find you.” Jaebum grinned when Mark winced and then covered his laugh behind his hand. “What too corny?” 

“It's definitely getting there.” Mark giggled.  
The several drinks he had at this point eased his nerves and made talking to Jaebum easy. They were conversing freely now and Mark was having a good time for the first time tonight.

Beyond just being handsome Jaebum was charming, knowing exactly what to say to fluster Mark with delight. It had been awhile since Mark had been wooed like this and it felt good. A pleasant warmth from the attention that he couldn't get anywhere else. 

Jaebum suddenly laughed leaning forward, hand resting dangerously close to Mark’s on the countertop. Mark looks up now noticing how close they were, now sharing the same air. Involuntarily his eyes drifted to Jaebum's lips. If they inched a bit more they would be sharing a kiss...

Their lips unfortunately did not get to meet.

“Jaebum!” a boy suddenly yelled as he came stumbling from the crowd falling towards Jaebum who caught him by his arms and almost instinctively his hands wrapped around his waist. Mark couldn't help but notice that the stranger was stunning, his hair was perfectly styled and his face beautifully structured. Mark paled in comparison and he couldn't help but notice that Jaebum and this male made a gorgeous couple. 

“You’re not drinking that are you, great. Thanks!” the man grabbed the drink out of Jaebum's hand before heading back to the dance floor. Mark watched him leave confused.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Sorry, that's Jinyoung. He’s my boyfriend.” he mentioned absentmindedly already motioning the bartender for another drink. 

“Your boyfriend.” Mark echoed back, he felt like an idiot. Here he was flirting, or what he thought was flirting, with this man who was taken. Not just by anybody though, but probably by the only other man on the planet that could match Jaebum's beauty. 

“Right. Right, I'm just gonna...I'm just…” Mark trailed off and abruptly got up, stumbling back a little. He definitely had too much to drink. 

“Mark!” Jaebum got up, concern creasing his brows. But Mark refused to meet his gaze, he was not allowed to look at his stupid, pretty face again. Mark pushed away his hands.

“Excuse me.” he said coldly ignoring the hurt and confused look that initially crossed Jaebum’s face before his froze. 

“Oh...OH! Mark, wait let me explai-” 

But Mark had already left with as little pride as he could muster. What was he thinking, why would someone like Jaebum even consider someone like Mark.

After making sure he lost Jaebum, Mark tried maneuvering off the dance floor. He was already feeling hot and tipsy from all the alcohol and the grinding of other bodies on his wasn't helping. He reached the back walls and leaned against them to catch his breath. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the utter embarrassment of flirting within someone in a relationship but Mark felt sick to his stomach. To make the shitty situation even worse was that he was having an actual good time. Mark groaned putting his full weight against the wall, he just wanted to go home. 

Suddenly though someone slammed their hand right by Mark’s head, Mark turned his head and his eyes blew wide when he realized it was Jaebum's boyfriend. He was even more stunning up close, how he managed to look so good in this hot club was beyond him.

“Hello there.” Jinyoung smirked, he seemed to enjoy Mark’s genuinely bewildered face. The slightly taller man leaned in close to him, Mark backed up and quickly plastered himself against the wall. He opened his mouth but having absolutely nothing to say he closed it. 

Jinyoung laughed, “You sure are quick to escape, Jaebum is still looking for you.” he threw a look over his shoulder before turning back to Mark with a grin. “I'm Jinyoung by the way, I think Jaebum told you but I believe proper introductions are necessary.”

Mark just stared at him blankly until Jinyoung raised his brow impatiently, “Oh! Uhm...I'm Mark.” he introduced slightly confused. Was Jinyoung pissed that he was flirting with Jaebum? He didn't look mad but…

“So you think my boyfriend is hot, huh?” Jinyoung grinned when Mark squeaked immediately at the question. 

He waved his hand defensively, “I'm sorry! I had no idea he was taken, I didn't mean to flirt with him I swear!”

“Calm down Mark.” Jinyoung said smoothly, “I'm pretty positive he was flirting with you first, correct?”

He was right, Mark was minding his own business getting drunk by his lonesome before Jaebum stared him down into a conversation. Mark was sure Jinyoung didn’t need those details though so he just nodded at that taller man.

“I think there has just been some miscommunication.” Jinyoung said casually, not even being subtle as he ran his eyes down Mark’s body. “Jaebum and I are in a very committed relationship with each other.”

Before Mark could apologize again Jinyoung interrupted. “But occasionally we like bringing someone else in for fun.” Mark’s eyes widened at the thought. He had never even considered a three some before. As if reading his mind Jinyoung continued, “Have you ever been in a three way?”

Mark shook his head and blushed deeply when Jinyoung laughed. He leaned in closer their noses almost brushing. “Of course you haven't, look at you. But in case you haven't figured out, we are both interested in asking you to join us.” 

Mark’s head was short circuiting at this point. He could not have possibly processed those words properly. His mouth must have been gaping because Jinyoung tapped at his chin, then drifting his fingers to caress across Mark's jawline.

“Sorry, Jaebum wasn't very tactful in his approach. It's his first time attempting to bring someone into our relationship.” Jinyoung smiled. “So how about we try this...just for tonight.” Jinyoung asked, now moving his fingers up his hips playfully. He was playing Mark like he was a piano, and Mark was a bewildered puddle in his hands.

“You mean...me...both of you.” Mark stuttered out not able to even able to comprehend that part. “I don't...why me?”

“Why you? Other than the fact that you are stunning? How about your beautiful eyes, or your delectable lips?” Jinyoung purred in his ear, hand slipping around Mark’s waist. “But more importantly, you are the first person Jaebum has been interested in. After me of course.”

“What?” Mark questioned completely dazed. Jinyoung hummed eyes still intently focused on Mark’s brown ones. Mark kept looking away, there was no way he could concentrate with this gorgeous man staring right at him. 

“Jaebum is hard to please, and usually I'm the one to bring in someone else to the bedroom. He doesn't mind once I find someone I like, but he’s never actively pursued someone.” Jinyoung shrugged hands still pressed close to the small of Mark’s back as if they belonged there. 

“But tonight, the way Jaebum was looking at you. He was absolutely smitten Mark.” Jinyoung murmured, “And I can't blame him honestly…”

If Jaebum’s seduction technique was verbal, Jinyoung was all physical. Mark’s face was burning in embarrassment. This was not happening. This was not-

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum yelled suddenly his velvety voice weighed down with panic now as he rushed over, breathing hard and eyes furrowed. “What did you say to him?”

Jinyoung just looked up at him raising a single brow, “I was just explaining the situation to him, something you failed to do.” 

Jaebum flushed at that, straightening out and sending Mark an apologetic look. Jinyoung reached out to tuck a strand of blond hair behind Mark’s ear, smirking at the pretty blush that spread across his cheeks.

“No wonder he was so nervous, you got him thinking he was hitting on someone who was taken.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at Jaebum looking completely unimpressed. Jaebum faltered again at Jinyoung’s words sending him a glare instead. When he turned his gaze back to Mark his look automatically softened. 

“I’m sorry Mark I didn’t want to overwhelm you with all that. And then when Jinyoung showed up I just spoke without thinking.” Jaebum explained quickly. 

Mark was still speechless, Jinyoung was still pressed close to him and it was making it hard to breathe let alone think. Jaebum takes a step towards them, hand coming between the pair and pulling Jinyoung back. 

“Give him some space, Jinyoung.” Jaebum muttered glancing back at Mark. Jinyoung reluctantly pulled away stepping back for distance. 

Mark glanced between the pair nervously, especially with the two men side by side it was hard not to be overwhelmed by their beauty. 

“I...you two are being serious right now?” Mark asked slowly. They both shared a quick look, without any words passing they seemed to communicate easily. It was easy to see how close the couple was, only making Mark feel more self conscious.

“We aren't messing with you Mark.” Jaebum said softly, “We both would be interested in taking you home tonight.” 

“I don't...honestly I'm not sure how this would work.” Mark admitted, he hated sounding so naive but he wanted to be straight forward. 

“Don't worry about that, we'll figure it out together. And we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, we'll stop immediately if that happens.” Jinyoung added, for the first time his tone serious. 

This was an actual proposal. And if Mark was being honest…he was interested. 

“I mean...I’m not opposed but-” 

Before Mark could even finish his thoughts Jinyoung kissed him full on the mouth.

“Mmmphh!” Mark’s muffled gasp was swallowed, he would have stumbled back into the wall if Jaebum hadn't steadied him from behind and grabbed his shoulders. As soon as Jinyoung released him, Mark was only able to get a few gasping breaths in before Jaebum spun him around and captured his mouth. 

While Jinyoung was smooth lip movements, and expert licks of his tongue Jaebum was rough and powerful completely dominating Mark and ravaging his mouth. Mark could only whimper when Jaebum finally pulled back. He weakly fell back into Jinyoung's arms. 

Mark was still catching his breath between both kisses, not at all noticing the couple exchanging grins above him. 

What had he gotten into?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is going to end up being a mess or not but here we go!


End file.
